heartvision_song_contestfandomcom_tr-20200214-history
HeartVision Song Contest 4
HeartVision Song Contest 4, often referred to as HVSC 4 will be the 4th edition of the HeartVision Song Contest. It will be held in Italy, Switzerland after Rykka won the third edition. thumb|left|220px Winner after a big and exciting show was Italy from Switzerland with his the song "Lost On You", he reached 159 Points. At the 2nd Place was Sweden represent by Oscar Zia with his song "Human" , they reached 144 Points and on 3rd Place was Bulgaria represent by Christiana Loizu with their song "Phoneix", she reached 135 Points. Location : Further information: Switzerland Switzerland (/ˈswɪtsərlənd/), officially the Swiss Confederation, is a sovereign state in Europe. It consists of 26 cantons, and the city of Bern is the seat of the federal authorities. The federal republic is situated in Western-Central Europe, and is bordered by Italy to the south, France to the west, Germany to the north, and Austria and Liechtenstein to the east. Switzerland is a landlocked country geographically divided between the Alps, the Swiss Plateau and the Jura, spanning a total area of 41,285 km2 (15,940 sq mi) (land area 39,997 km2 (15,443 sq mi)). While the Alps occupy the greater part of the territory, the Swiss population of approximately eight million people is concentrated mostly on the plateau, where the largest cities are to be found: among them are the two global cities and economic centres Zürich and Geneva. The establishment of the Old Swiss Confederacy dates to the late medieval period, resulting from a series of military successes against Austria and Burgundy. Swiss independence from the Holy Roman Empire was formally recognized in the Peace of Westphalia in 1648. The country has a history of armed neutrality going back to the Reformation; it has not been in a state of war internationally since 1815 and did not join the United Nations until 2002. Nevertheless, it pursues an active foreign policy and is frequently involved in peace-building processes around the world.In addition to being the birthplace of the Red Cross, Switzerland is home to numerous international organisations, including the second largest UN office. On the European level, it is a founding member of the European Free Trade Association, but notably not part of the European Union, the European Economic Area or the Eurozone. However, it participates in the Schengen Area and the European Single Market through bilateral treaties. Host City : Further information: Zurich thumb Zürich or Zurich (/ˈzjʊərɪk/ ZEWR-ik) is the largest city in Switzerland and the capital of the canton of Zürich. It is located in north-central Switzerland at the northwestern tip of Lake Zürich. The municipality has approximately 400,0284 inhabitants, the urban agglomeration 1.315 million and the Zürich metropolitan area 1.83 million. Zürich is a hub for railways, roads, and air traffic. Both Zürich Airport and railway station are the largest and busiest in the country. Permanently settled for over 2000 years, Zürich was founded by the Romans, who, in 15 BC, called it Turicum. However, early settlements have been found dating back more than 6400 years ago. During the Middle Ages, Zürich gained the independent and privileged status of imperial immediacy and, in 1519, became a primary centre of the Protestant Reformation in Europe under the leadership of Huldrych Zwingli. Venue : Further information: Hallenstadion Arena thumb|left|260px The Hallenstadion (German: Zürcher Hallenstadion, Zürich Indoor Stadium) is a multi-purpose facility located in the quarter of Oerlikon in northern Zürich. It is home to the ZSC Lions of the National League (NL) and has a capacity of 11,200 spectators. Designed by Bruno Giacometti, it opened on November 4, 1939, and was renovated in 2004/2005. Hallenstadion has been a top venue for entertainment in Switzerland as many international artists have performed at the venue, spanning a wide range of genres. On 27 April 2003, Irish vocal pop band Westlife held a concert for their Unbreakable Tour supporting their album Unbreakable - The Greatest Hits Vol Bidding phase The bidding phase for the edition kicked off one days after the results of the 4th Edition. Any city could apply to host the competition, on the 10 August 2016 one cities and three one were announced, they have interest to host the edition. On the 11th July 2016 it as announced that Zurich would be the Host city of the 4th HeartVision Song Contest. Format The HBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries and one Wildcard will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 22 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 2). Voting Each country awarded 12, 10, 8-1 points to their 10 favorite songs Semi Final allocation draw This edition, the countries that are classified from 1st to 2nd place in the Grand Final of the previous edition will be the so-called "Big 2", they will have the privilege of being in the Grand Final automatically as well as voting in the semi-finals without competing in them, this three countries are divided to vote between the two semi-finals: The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals took place at Switzerland on 14 August 2016, hosted by Mélanie René. 15 countries participated in the first semi-final, while 15 countries were planned to participate in the second semi-final. The thirty semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, which were published by the HBU on 14 August 2016, based on historical voting patterns as calculated by the contest's official televoting partner Digame. Drawing from different pots helps in reducing the chance of so-called neighbour voting and increasing suspense in the semi-finals. Running Orders Results Semi Final 1 This semi final; The Netherlands and other semi-final countries will vote. Semi Final 2 This semi final; Switzerland and other semi final will vote Final The following countries either finished in the top 2 of the previous edition and therefore automatically qualify to the final of this edition or qualified from the semi-finals. Non-qualifier results Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in HeartVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the HeartVision Broadcasting Union (HBU) are also eligible to participate in the HeartVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. External links *Semi Final 1 Recap *Semi Final 2 Recap *Final Recap *Semi Final 1 Results *Semi Final 2 Results *Final Results *Google+ Groups *Youtube